terminusrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Mórríghan Caine
'Morrighan Caine '(pronounced MOOR-ih-gan KAY-n) is an elusive Tiefling whose background is as mysterious as it is puzzling. She claims to have been raised by Dwarven adoptive parents who then quickly banished her for acting childishly well past adulthood. A witch by nature, she was actually raised in a coven of the Vengeance Patronage and her memory was wiped out after falling sixty feet down the side of a cliff. She spent a good chunk of her life wandering Terminus without a care in the world, stealing and bargaining with passers-by and hexing people who came across her recluse bubble. Appearance With powder blue dreadlocks and ram-like horns, Morrighan's look is as stand-offish as her personality. At 4'8" she's a spitfire powerhouse of childish reckless abandonment. Actually quite intelligent, she prefers to "dumb it down" and do things ironically for the sake of not having any responsibility. During the winter months she dons a grey wolf fur cape. She has a huge set of boobs (38E) where her familiar, a Compsognathus by the name of Murderface, resides from time to time. She wears scantily clad robes and a home-made corset of hemp, and wields a few wands. Personality Morrighan loves to pull pranks and never take shit seriously. Her attention span is low and anytime she's too lazy to fight back she will pull a hex or two to get out of it. Her favorite being Slumber, she will cast it on innocent people and proceed to draw on them for shits and giggles. The first time she meets the party, she butt-flicked an Asimar, tickled a Goblin into spitting acid into a Ratfolk, and a Monk succumbed to a slumber. Eventually she will kick her pranks and help when it's really needed. Otherwise she keeps to herself, planning her next annoying prank for the next unassuming individual. Crass, unapologetic, and borderline racist, she can be a mouthful, but she doesn't really mean it. She cannot resist a good opportunity to fuck with people and their shit. Her greatest fear is growing up. Murderface, the Compsognathus Familiar "Murderface" is the name of Morrighan's dinosaur, who serves as her familiar and best friend. Not around many humans she converses with it throughout the day and to her, it is her only true friend at the moment. It takes her a while to make people like her, even with spells like Charm to get her through the day. Murderface, despite his name, is a little wimp, who chooses to scamper about than act intimidating due to his chickenesque size and quickness. Relationships Since meeting the party (or running into them anyway), Morrighan has had her fair share of shady altercations, in which the party members are very suspicious of her. She took a physical liking to Damon the Aasimar, but is now intrigued by Irwin Valar and his boyhood innocence. She finds the goblin Raz cuddly and since the Ratfolk Oracle Nump vouched for her innocence in the initial encounter with the party, she has agreed to owe Nump a favor- the only time in her sixty-nine years where she has vowed to keep a promise. However, considering her chaotic-evil alignment, it is not entirely certain if she will keep to her promise. A wanderer and a harbinger of chaos, Morrighan can easily get lost in a moment of power and overdo her hexes and spells.